Shows that you want cancelled
Put the shows you want cancled here. Tornadospeed's Shows *Everything on Disney Channel (excluding Phineas and Ferb (maybe Fish Hooks too)) **Shake it Up **Wizards of Wavery Place **ANT Farm **Jessie **Good Luck Charlie **So Random (We're SO much randomer) **WHO THE (bleeep) CAN STAND THESE SHOWS!?!?! I MEAN COME ON!!!!!!! *Zeke an Luther (BORING) *Problem Solverz (MY EAIZ R BLEEDN HALP) *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (I don't even have to explain) *Rated A for Awesome *I'm in the Band (Also boring) *Pair of Kings *Victorious *Power Rangers Samurai *WHATELSE Mochlum's shows *A.N.T. Farm *So Random *Shake it Up *Zeke and Luther *I'm in the Band *Pair of Kings *Kickin' It *Rated A For AWFUL!!! *iCarly *Victorious *Big Time Rush *Spongebob Squarepants *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome *Fred Kh2cool's shows *Ant Farm *So Random *Icarly *Victorious *Zeke and Luther *Jimmy 2 shoes *Big time rush *Rate A for awesome *Pokemon (And no Jazzi can not ban me because she does not have admins rights and to Jazzi wiki's like this are.....silly) Fredthefish's Shows *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome *Everything on Disney Channel except for Phineas and Ferb *Rated A for Awesome (Since I've never heard of it but everyone else wants it cancelled. :P) *Spongebob Squarepants (since it used to be good, but now isn't) *The Problem Solverz NermalTheBunny's Shows *Disney Jr. Shows (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, etc.) *More to come... AwesomeCartoonFan01's Shows *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (Hate it badly) *Almost all of DisneyChannel (except Phineas and Ferb and Fish Hooks) *Rated A For Awesome (..COPY) *Problem Solverz (HORRIBLESOBADTHATIWANNASTOMPONTHEIRFACEZATCARTOONNETWORK!!!) *Pokemon (Meh. The games are better. I lost interst in that show) *I'm In The Band (no comment, just get rid of it) *Wizards of Wavery Place (I know I mentioned it, but I still wanna say it) *Almost Naked Animals (Hate it) *Zeke and Luther *Most of Disney Jr. (Mickey Mouse is NOT for babies) *So Random (WE are more random than THEM!) *More to come... CCs and Cream's Shows * VICTORiOUS * iCarly * Big Time Rush * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Penguins of Madagascar * The Problem Solverz * Secret Mountain Fort Awesome * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * So RANDOM! * Shake It Up * Good Luck Charlie * Wizards of Waverly Place * A.N.T. Farm * JESSIE There's moar Alternate Phineas *Almost all Modern TV except for Phineas and Ferb, Regular Show, Adventure Time, TUFF Puppy, and some other unmentioned stuff, so they can bring back sitcoms that were actually good (ALF) and classic cartoons (The 90's) Faves3000 *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome(Its so gross...) *Ben 10(Its not interesting at all nowadays) *Pokemon(Might kick S&K off of here) *Kid VS Kat(I hate shows were people are too stupid to realize something.This goes on the ENTIRE show!) *Good Luck Charlie(OH CRAP SOMEONE CANCEL THIS ABOMINATION OF A SHOW) *Rated A For Awesome(I couldnt even stand 1 episode.Thats how stupid it is.) Moar cummin ur way soon :D Redsox1099 *I'm In The Band (I'm not a big fan of adults, but this makes me want to love them now, cuz these are the most friggin ST00P!D ADULTS I HAVE EVER SEEN! D:<) *A.N.T. Farm ( Really Disney? You just had to send these 10 year old to high school to create your so called "teen situations" for them?!?!?!ಠ_ಠ﻿ ) *Shake it Up! (Just kill it Disney. Just Kill it.) *Spongebob Squarepants (Meh. It's kinda getting old now.) *Problem Solverz (ಠ_ಠ﻿) *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome, or whatever the fried chicken it's called......... (Again, ಠ_ಠ﻿ ) *So (NOT) Random (We're the random ones!!!! NOT YOU DORKZ!!!!!!) *Wizards of Waverly Place (What I said for Spongebob, but still, IT PARODIES THE ONE MOVIE FHANCHISE I LOVE MOAR THAN MOST THINGS ON EARTH, HARRY POTTER!!!!) *Rated A For Awesome AWFUL!!!!!! (Darn you ripofferz!!!!!!!!) *Kickin' It (Again, just kill it Disney.) *Ben 10 (The first series was just enough) *Dora The Explorer (It breaks all known laws of mankind! And the fourth wall!!!!) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU MICKEY??? SEND YOU TO WASTELAND LIKE IN EPIK MICKEY, AND REPLACED YOU WITH A POSER?!?!?!) *Moar comming soon! :D FlyingSquirrel192 *House of Anubis *Problem Solverz *Rated A For- Tornadospeed: *destroys me before I can finish the title of this show* *More comin soon. S&K *P&F *Whitney *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome Category:TV Shows Category:TV Shows